The Wonders of Alcohol!
by Love Tendencies
Summary: Reborn got drunk and locked everyone minus Bianchi and Gianini inside the training room. Haru found herself thinking about Gokudera the whole time. GokuderaxHaru, 1896.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!**

It was a simple, totally random party. Things only began to get interesting when Reborn got a little drunk and locked them up in the training room. Although Bianchi and Gianini were outside, they were not allowed to open the door by orders of the buzzed arcobaleno. Yamamoto suggested playing a game but everyone else declined so he went on insulting everybody's pride until they agreed. It was eleven o' clock in the evening…

So they decided that the one who sleeps last wins.

To make it more fun, they decided it by partners. The pair who sleeps last will pick two pairs to be handcuffed together the next day. Yamamoto had Bianchi as his partner but he was so confident that he'd win, he didn't even tell the storm woman. Ah. The wonders of alcohol.

Kyoko tried to sing, thinking that her voice could make the others fall asleep. Expectedly, only Tsuna did. She followed him in la-la land soon after. Haru, Hibari, Gokudera, Chrome and Yamamoto were just used to sleeping late.

A certain female brunette found herself staring at a certain someone.

She surprised herself because it wasn't Tsuna. It was her sworn enemy, Gokudera Hayato, which was the one who comforted her yesterday. How ironic.

_Flashback (Haru's POV)_

_I felt tears building up in my eyes when I saw them. Kyoko-chan and Tsu-kun were kissing on the garden. It's like my heart was getting stabbed again and again with knives. It hurt so much! I knew I had no chance with Tsu-kun but somehow, I made myself think I did. Why am I so damn illogical?_

_Taking a deep breath, I turned and went inside the luxurious mansion. Of course Tsu-kun would be with Kyoko-chan. I saw the way he looked at her, the way he beamed with happiness every time she saw her. But, where would that leave me? I don't want to be alone. I want to be happy!_

_A voice sliced through my thoughts, "Stupid woman?"_

_Great. Now I can never ever look at him in the eyes again. "Of all the people who could see me like this, it just had to be y- you, huh, idiot?" Why the hell is there a crack in my voice?_

"…_Shut up. Did you see them?"_

_I bowed my head. This guy in front of me is smart, surely he understands. I know he_knew_I saw. Stupid idiot! I heard him sigh and before I knew it, an arm wrapped around my shoulders. He forced me to hug him. The tears overflowed from my eyes. I couldn't stop._

_I sobbed and sobbed as I clutched his shirt._

"_Do I always have to be your pillow to cry on, huh, stupid woman?"_

_I looked up and stared at his dazzling green eyes. Before I knew what was happening, he_kissed_my forehead. It felt like my heart was threatening to go out of my chest and leap to him. There was this weird, giddy feeling that he brought on to me._

_Flashback End_

Come to think of it, she still had to thank him for all those times she cried her eyes out and, as he said, his shoulder was hers to cry on. But he never kissed her in any way before, until yesterday. Their relationship felt really weird to her. It's like when they're in front of others, they always bicker and insult each other but when they're alone, everything was turned around.

And just this morning, she wished that she'd feel the pain that she felt yesterday so that she could receive a hug Gokudera again. She hit her head with a pillow upon realization.

"What the hell are you staring at me for, stupid woman!?"

Somehow, Haru felt her heart jump at the attention he was giving her. She ignored it.

The brunette blinked and glared at him. "I was just thinking of how stubborn you are," she fibbed. It was half-true, though. She was thinking of him after all. But she'd never ever let _anyone_ know that she, Miura Haru, _thought_ of him, _Gokudera Hayato_.

"You're more stubborn!"

"Hahi!? No, I'm not! Your stubbornness is like pi times all the times you've cussed in your life!"

"I don't think so! Your stubbornness compared to mine is like comparing Yamamoto's height with Reborn's!"

"Whatever you say, idiot!"

"Why you…!"

Chrome and Hibari sat side by side, eyes focused on the noisy pair of Gokudera and Miura. Hibari's eyebrows were furrowed together, eyes menacingly glaring. Chrome kept playing with her hands and kept silent. Yamamoto, on the other hand, was amused. There was something different about the two; he just can't quite put his finger on it.

"I'm going to bite these two to death if they continue being loud like that."

Chrome and Yamamoto laughed because the two didn't even hear Hibari Kyouya's threat.

Gokudera never thought he'd kiss the girl he was quarreling with right now. Sure, it was on her forehead, but his lips touched her forehead! Willingly, at that! At least, Haru acted like it didn't happen. That was okay! Good, even! He didn't care! There was just this annoying, nagging voice inside his head that's angry at her.

"I mean, seriously! You call last night a kiss!?"

Haru is must be drunk. Definitely! "_What?_ Are you insulting me, _crybaby_?"

Unknown to the two, Yamamoto was videotaping everything with his cellphone. "How interesting," he said, throwing back his head in a fit of laughter.

Chrome faced Hibari, leaning over to whisper something in his ear. But suddenly, Hibari turned his head to face her. Their eyes widened as their lips locked. Chrome backed away immediately. "S-s-sorry, Hibari-san!"

Hibari Kyouya didn't move, speak or react. He didn't say any threats to Chrome's life. How shocking!

"I caught that!" Yamamoto laughed like a mad man.

Haru rolled her eyes. Maybe it's the alcohol talking but she was having fun teasing Gokudera about that little kiss. Although somehow, it hurt a little every time he told her that the kiss was nothing.

"Nothing?"

"Y-yeah! It was nothing!"

A flash of hurt came to Haru's eyes. And it didn't go unnoticed by Tsuna's right hand man even though she continued to have a smile on her face. Maybe he really was drunk. Because the next thing he knew, he called Haru to come to the farthest corner of the training room.

"Look, Miura Haru," he started. "Maybe it was something. I just can't admit it to myself. Don't be hurt, okay?"

Haru's eyes misted as she grinned. "Me? Hurt? What are you talking about?"

Gokudera brushed his hand through his silver hair, feeling frustrated. But then, an idea came to his mind. "Don't cry, damn it! Besides, you told me yourself that that wasn't a kiss!"

Her eyes misted even more, tears threatening to spill. Her grin disappeared.

"This is what I consider a kiss."

And then he kissed her, pouring all his emotions through it. Haru smiled through it and kissed back. She put her hands around his neck as he put his on her waist. It felt good. It felt good to finally show their true feelings. It was also why they were now making out.

Yamamoto laughed madly as Chrome and Hibari stayed as quiet as possible.

"Wow. We must be really drunk!" The sword-wielder exclaimed and everybody awake agreed quietly.

Ha ha. Keep telling that to yourselves. Reborn drank all the booze that none were left for anybody else. What is it with people and lame excuses?

**_Fixed some errors but did not revise 04/07/2013_**


End file.
